Callista
Appearance Like her sister she is a large hairless sphinx cat with orange wings. She has yellow eyes like sphinx. Unlike her sister she doesn't have any tattoos on her body. Personality Unlike her sister who is more laidback and willing to give people a chance before killing them, Callista doesn't speak riddles and simply obliterates everything. She is merciless, aggressive, and sadistic, wanting to lure Puss and El Guante Blanco to her while holding her friends hostage so when they came she would eat their friends in front of them. She has stated her view that the strong eat the weak, implying a Darwinism view. She is arrogant, believing herself the most superior and the one who will win. It is mildly implied she wants to be loved but cares more for her duties than making friends. She also doesn't like to eat things raw since she has fiery breath and even has a cook book. Abilities 'Flight '- Calista uses her wings to fly, it allows her to strike from above. 'Fire Breath '- Unlike her sister, she has a ability to breath fire and shoot at people. 'Claws '- All Sphinx's has claws, they use them to rip into people and other things. Plot She protects the many fountains with spells, one of which is the fountain of youth. When she sees them she breathes fire on them and believes she defeated them but it is revealed Puss and the others ran at the last second. They try each fountain to find the fountain of youth but when they do, El Guante Blanco screams in delight and alerts her of their presence by mistake. She then attacks them, kidnapping Artephius and Dulcinea. She tells them she will lure the other two to her then eat them and states her view of Darwinism and how only the fittest survive and since she believes she is the strongest, she will beat everyone. They come and engage her in battle but El Guante Blanco decides to sacrifice his youth by reversing the spell and saying release, creating a magic blast that sends Callista flying. A while later Puss decides they need to see Callista for information about the tattoo she gave Sphinx when they were kids. When he arrives on Sphinx with Dulcinea, Artephius, and unknowingly with Toby in the bag, Callista blasts them with blue fire. Than Sphinx and Callista engage in a fight which causes Sphinx to drop Toby, Puss, Dulcinea, and Artephius. Puss then falls into the fountain of 100 changes, while Artephius falls and hits his back, Dulcinea falls into the fountain of Sass Mouth, and Toby gets captured by a group of thieves so they can test the waters on him. While Puss struggles to gain control of his body, Dulcinea was sassing him constantly, during that time Sphinx and Callista were fighting and mocking each other. Later, Puss managed to rescue Toby and convinces him and Dulcinea to say "release". Dulcinea then helped Sphinx and Callista to make amends and put their sibling rivalry aside. Now that they are friends Puss asks Callista about the tattoo she gave Sphinx when they were kids. Callista then told them to go to the Grotto of Riches to find out what it means. In the next episode she was briefly mentioned by Sphinx when she said she was going to eat lunch with Callista. Appearances Season One "Fountains" (First Appearance) Season Four "Small Change" "Little Lamb" (Mentioned only) Trivia She and her sister the Sphinx don't have a great relationship, as Sphinx has stated she feels her sister is a tool and isn't cool, as she doesn't speak riddles and simply obliterates everyone. She is a less cooler version of her sister sphinx, she is stubborn and doesn't seem to care about anything . She doesn't have the cool tattoos like her sister. She and her sister made amends in the episode "Small Change". Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Former Villians Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Minor Characters